dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth
Seth (ノーピス Nopis) is probably the most sinister character in the series, as well as the most manipulative. He betrays his comrades twice, turning against the Alpha GangDinosaur King episode 46, then later turning on the Spectral Space PiratesMesozoic Meltdown episode 28. He argues that modifying dinosaurs is for their greater good, and often sends Rod and Laura on missions to capture dinosaurs. In the second series, he joins the Spectral Space Pirates after they saved him. There, he helps Spectre with the dinosaurs, and creates Gigas, Armatus and Maximus. However, he betrays them, and sacrifices himself to destroy the Black Pterosaur. He is voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), Marc Thompson (English), Bruno Mullenaerts (French) and Angel Moron (Spanish)Anime News Network. Character Design Although his outfit is the same between all versions of Dinosaur King, it varies between the original series and Mesozoic Meltdown. His original outfit is a dark red/brown overcoat with the Alpha Gang symbol on the left side. There is a little pocket with a high collar, which he uses in the anime to store things from the Velociraptor card to a lightning rod. There are two pockets on either side of his coat, and he wears fingerless gloves the same color as the trim of the coat. He wears pants and boots. Although he never takes off his coat, it can be inferred that he wears a shirt or something else under it. Once a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, he changes his attire. He wears a white-and-black cloak over a blue jacket with white sleeves and trim. A red belt also holds his jacket closed. Underneath his jacket are white pants and navy blue boots. Personality At first, Seth was calm and quiet. He rarely showed his emotions to anyone. However, as the series progressed, he began to show his true colors as he begins to alter and strengthen dinosaurs. Soon, it came to the state that he rebelled against Dr. Z, and descended into madness. However, once he joined the Spectral Space Pirates, he regained his sanity. Even as he rebelled against his new allies, he still kept onto his calm side. However, despite his dark side, he also keeps his word, as shown in episode 36, when he promised Max to give back Chomp's card and his friends if Max threw the Alpha Alloy into the pot of magma. Once he did, Seth told Zander, Ursula and Ed to give the things back, as he had given his word that he would release them. Anime Original Series He used to be assistant to Rex's true parents, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia, until he betrayed him by helping Dr. Z take control of the Time Ship, (Zeta Point). From then on, he worked with Dr. Z in repairing Zeta Point until it was fully functional. However, in the meantime, he was really planning to take over the island and force dinosaurs into an extreme evolution so they could withstand the meteor from the Cretaceous Period that had wiped out the dinosaursDinosaur King episode 36. He attacks the D-Team and the Alpha Gang with Black Tyrannosaurus, but the two groups work together to defeat it and he is sucked into the past. Mesozoic Meltdown Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia meet up with him again, and this time, he is working with the Spectral Space Pirates! He is often seen besides Spectre or in the lab, but doesn't become important until Sheer tries to capture the Red Cosmos Stone. He then advises her to control Isisaurus, which she does. Later, he creates Gigas, Armatus, and Maximus for Gavro. Foolscap, and Sheer, respectively. However, he betrays the Space Pirates after capturing the Cosmos Stones in the D-Team's possession. He first defeats the dinosaurs of his own creation, then proceeds to fight Max with his Cryolophosaurus. After his attempt to get all the Cosmos Stones fails, he goes back to the D-Team's original time period, where he holds Reese, Dr. Owen, and Patrick, hostage. He is defeated one last time before finally siding with the D-Team, destroying the Black Pterosaur using the stones and with the help of the Pterosaur. However, he is left in a comatose situation after that, and is taken back to the future by the Alpha Gang. In the dub, when Max asks about Seth's situation, Rod tells him that although the healing is rather slow, Seth is recovering. DS Game In the DS Game, he is the last Alpha Gang member to be fought before Dr. Z. He is the only one who uses only one dinosaur (Spinosaurus) to battle the player, instead of a full party of 3. But once he loses, he uses another Spinosaurus, which was altered, to never lose at Rock, Paper and Scissors, and beating the player unfairly leads to the awakening of the player's starter dinosaur (Awakened Carnotaurus for Rex, and Awakened Triceratops for Max). He uses Water Dinosaurs like Spinosaurus, Alpha Suchomimus, Baryonyx, and Alpha Irritator. Manga Seth appears in the manga. In the manga, he is given a larger backstory. In the manga, Seth is called Nopiece, close to Nopis, his Japanese name. He was a hero of the tablet, and in order to obtain it, he joined the Alpha Gang to use their resources. When Max came along with the tablet, Nopiece stole it from him, but Rex revealed another one he found once he defeated them. When Max is trying to retrieve the tablet which Nopiece took from Rex, he instead gives one of the two to him and says he will battle him, and if he wins he can become the hero of the tablet again. Max surprisingly wins, but he doesn't have the time to claim the other tablet before Alpha Mountain starts to disintegrate. Dinosaur In the first series, he owned Saurophaganax and Black Tyrannosaurus, and altered both of them. He managed to defeat all the dinosaurs that belonged to the Alpha Gang and D-Team with [[Move Cards#Fire|Death Fire (Fire Scorcher)]]. However, the second time around, Max and Rex merged their moves to create Thunder Storm Bazooka, defeating Saurophaganax. Although the D-Team claimed the card, Seth revealed his ultimate dinosaur: Black Tyrannosaurus. However, even with Fire Scorcher, it was still defeated and was destroyed. In episode 42, he used Tank to find Jonathan. He later used her to capture Ampelosaurus. In Metal Imbalence, he commanded Terry and used a Velociraptor tri-attack move card he found in the last episode. However, he gave the Velociraptors to Rod and Laura in the next episode. Seth eventually owns a Cryolophosaurus in the Pterosaur Legends. With it, he easily defeated and froze the Spectral Space Pirates' dinosaurs. He nearly defeated Max, but was defeated by Max's new move, Final Thunder. Cryolophosaurus last appears when Seth corners Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick, and attacks the D-Team and Alpha Gang with Snow Crystal. After that, however, the Spectral Space Pirates appeared and Cryolophosaurus disappeared, probably turned back into a card by Seth. In the DS game, omakes and promotional pictures, Seth is usually seen with an Irritator. Quotes *''"Good luck, now feel Fire Scorcher!"'' *''"Rise, Black T-Rex!"'' Trivia *Many people think that he looks like Sasuke from Naruto, Wes from Pokemon Colosseum, or Haseo from .hack. *He is the only character to serve as a villain for both series. Ironically, he is the one who saves the world by destroying the Black Pterosaur, despite serving as the antagonist for almost the entire series. *Seth is probably one of the best dinosaur fighters, as his Cryolophosaurus managed to dodge Max's best move card, Ultimate Thunder; in the first series, he managed to defeat the Alpha Gang and D-Team's dinosaurs with his Saurophaganax very easily; and he defeated Sheer, Gavro, and Foolscap with only Cryolophosaurus quite quickly. Another attribute of his skill is that he was able to genetically engineer the Black T-Rex from a fossil to be so powerful that it required many of the dinosaurs from Series 1 to perform a powerful Fusion Move three times to defeat it. *Aside from being a genius, expert engineer and a brilliant dinosaur fighter, Seth is also physically strong. This was shown in episode 42 of the first series, in his fight with Jonathan on the roof of a train (the former was armed with an electric rod, while the latter had a hammer). Seth single-handedly fought and defeated Jonathan, knocking him off the train. *Because he wanted to save the dinosaurs from extinction in the first series, Seth may be a tragic hero of sorts. *Seth is the only human amongst the Spectral Space Pirates. *The colors of his outfit relate directly to the dinosaurs he is controlling. When he wore a red outfit in Series 1, he controlled Saurophaganax and Black T-Rex, both Fire Dinosaurs that are at least partially red-orange. And when he wore a blue outfit in Series 2, he controlled Cryolophosaurus, a Secret Dinosaur that had ice abilities that was blue. *In the dub, the scene in the series' finale where he is seen unconscious is censored with a black drape covering him; he is shirtless (and suggested to be naked) in the original. Gallery File:Alpha Gang Seth card.jpg|Alpha Gang Seth arcade card File:Zanjark_Seth_card.jpg|Space Pirate Seth arcade card File:Seth_and_chibi_Irritator.PNG|Chibi Seth and chibi Irritator File:Zanjark_Seth_2.jpg|Full-body Seth (Mesozoic Meltdown) Seth-Ancients.png|Seth confronts Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia File:Seth5.png|Seth with the Cosmos Stones in tow File:Seth6.png|Seth challenging Max Alpha Gang3.png|Seth and the Alpha Gang watching the Dark Pterosaur Seth DKAA.png|Seth TCG Card (DKAA) Seth2.jpg|Seth TCG Card (DKBD) 068-100-seth.jpg|Seth TCG Card (SAS) (French) Alpha Gang Seth3.jpg|Seth PL_episode_28_2.jpg|Seth and Cryolophosaurus Zanjark Seth1.png|Seth in Mesozoic Meltdown Seth without cloak.PNG|Seth piloting the Backlander Seth unconscious.PNG|Seth unconscious (dub version) Reference Category:Alpha Gang Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Spectral Space Pirates